


Shattered.

by Tea_For_Two



Series: Ajin/Ghoul/Other beings AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: ANGST TRAIN CHOO CHOO, Ajin!Hinata, Aka that thing no one wanted me to write, Angst, But then there's fluff, FLUUUUFFF, Fluff, I just wrote, I like it okay?, I'm Sorry, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Really trashy 1am fics..., So much angst, This is trash, ajin au, but I wrote anyway, honestly though, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: With his simple mindedness, he didn’t even see the problem with the Ajin. There were several across the globe, and it wasn’t like they had all been violent with their power, it was likely some of them simply wanted peace.They didn’t want their dreams, their hopes, their aspirations, shattered so instantly. Much like how that morning, Hinata didn’t want his body to be assaulted, by the force of a moving truck, but it happened regardless. (A.K.A A Ajin AU Where I just make Hinata suffer because I'm trash.)(A.K.A.A... You don't actually need to have seen Ajin...I can basically sum it up in a sentence. Ajin = Immortal = Everyone wants him = to experiment = ansgt. BOOM)





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG This is trash its like nearly 2am what am I doing.. I wanted this to be a oneshot but now I added all these characters and expectations and now Its going to have to become a story...fml...

A/N So I just binged like all of Ajin today, and I wasn’t disappointed...so yep, now I just wanna write a bunch of AJin AU’s for other fandoms because yay for angst and despair and shiz. 

I’m going to just make a collection I think.

ONE: Hinata Shouyou.

Like most days, Hinata rode his bike to school, down the winding mountain roads, racing Kageyama to morning practice, and attending the dull classes, before going back for more practise. His day ended with the journey back home, before showering, eating and sleeping. A typical, uneventful life. 

Except for that truck.

It wasn’t unusual for there to be traffic on Hinata’s journey, even if they lived in Miyagi, occasionally, around special holidays, the influx of traffic would increase, or if an accident blocked the main roads for transport, Still, it wasn’t rare. 

What was rare, was Hinata to be in deep thought, if Tsukishima had seen him in such a deep thought, it was likely he’d have scoffed and claimed him to be a fake. 

Still, what had really piqued Hinata’s interest that morning was the announcement of Japan’s 3rd Ajin, a boy, probably only his age...it really was a messed up world, to think if he hadn’t been an Ajin, he’d have died so young, and yet now he’d have to live the rest of his life in fear...Hinata gave a small frown. With his simple mindedness, he didn’t even see the problem with the Ajin. There were several across the globe, and it wasn’t like they had all been violent with their power, it was likely some of them simply wanted peace.

They didn’t want their dreams, their hopes, their aspirations, shattered so instantly. 

Much like how that morning, Hinata didn’t want his body to be assaulted, by the force of a moving truck, but it happened regardless. 

Even so, in those split seconds, the only thing Hinata was concerned about, as his body flew across the concrete, was Karasuno, the Volleyball club. Would they miss him if he were to die?

“I- I didn’t see him!” The truck driver shouted in hysterics, as a small crowd gathered, in horror, some with their phones out, calling for help. Hinata blinked, blood coating his vision, as he lay, on the blood soaked concrete, legs twisted in some mangled form, arms refusing to cooperate. Then he saw him, in the crowd. 

Kageyama.

Then nothing.Just pain and a consuming darkness,

Crack.  
Hinata’s eyes shot open in pain, as his legs snapped back into place, the pain that had felt like it would consume him had fled, the world that had been so distorted cleared, dusted lightly by dark particles.

“He’s- He’s,” Shouts erupted from the outlookers, as Hinata managed to pull himself to his feet, in confusion.

“Ajin! He’s an Ajin! Call someone!”

“Another AJin?”

“CALL SOMEONE ALREADY!”

Voices shrieked, and the crowds stepped back in fear.

Hinata met his eyes, across the crowd, eyes wide in panic. Not fear. Not the fear he could see so easily on everyone's faces.

“Me? Aj-Ajin?” Hinata gasped to himself, and took a step back, in fear of himself, and everyone around him. Would the world betray him now? Would he ever play Volleyball again? See his friends?

He turned, and ran, fled from the shouts behind him, ran as fast as his legs would take him, clothes weighting him down, soaked in blood from wounds already healed.

The cover of the tree’s helped briefly, but the sounds of sirens assaulted the teens ears so quickly after the accident, that he knew he’d be doomed if he remained anywhere close.

Fleeing to the mountains wasn’t hard, he’d lived in them for years. That was the issue though, it wouldn’t be hard to find where he lived, and from there it wouldn’t be hard to assume that would be where he would hide, in a territory he knew like the back of his hand.

“I can’t go back home...they’ll check there first...what do-What do I do?!” Hinata panicked, he wasn’t the one with the smarts, what should he do? Who could he trust-

Ring. Ring.

The sound of his phone had Hinata swearing under his breath, moving to muffle the sound that might jeopardize his position, before glancing at the caller ID.

Tsukishima?

Hinata answered, he realised it was probably a foolish mistake, and that the media would have likely already scrambled to release information about Japan’s 4th known Ajin. 

“Idiot- why the hell did you run off- You- You’re safe right?”

It wasn’t Tsukishima, it was Kageyama.

“Ka-Kageyama? What are you doing on- Why are- Yes. I’m okay for now but-”

“Good. Stay hidden, they’ve already swarmed the school and the streets, I couldn’t use my phone, some guy took it from me to call the authorities- I’m sorry.” 

“It’ It’s not your fault...I should have looked..I...oh..What do I do Kageyama,” Hinata asked, voice pleading, and Kageyama clenched his teeth.

“Don’t let them catch you, please. Me-Meet me at that place..in 10 minutes!” Kageyama stated, hanging up, Hinata clenched his jaw and nodded to himself. He could trust Kageyama...couldn’t he?

Willing himself to his feet, Hinata broke out into a run once more, arriving at his destination within minutes, climbing up a tree, for a bit of cover.

Kageyama appeared five minutes later, with two others, Hinata didn’t expect see.

“Tsukishima? Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked, climbing down from the tree, taking a clean shirt from the small bag Kageyama had brought.

“They insisted, said they wouldn’t say anything till they saw for themselves…” Kageyama answered, indicating to the blood soaked shirt Hinata had taken off and thrown onto the ground.

“Mh...so the shrimp really is an Ajin...then we have something to show you…” Tsukishima shrugged, reaching into his jacket, pulling out a gun, and aiming directly at Yamaguchi’s neck.

“What the-”

Was all either of Kageyama or Hinata managed to blurt, before Tsukishima fired, the shorter meek teen fell, dead.

“What the hell- You just- and- why- where did you get a gun-”

“They’re too noisy Yamaguchi…” Tsukishima tch’ed, as Yamaguchi began to slowly drag himself back up to his feet.

“I’m an Ajin too. Like you, Hinata.” Yamaguchi announced, as if his revival hadn’t made that obvious. 

“What-” 

“Glad we cleared that up...anyway now this idiot is going to be hunted down, there’d be inspectors snooping everywhere, it’s not safe for Yamaguchi to stick around either, so we’re coming with you…” Tsukishima announced, placing a comforting yet protective arm around Yamaguchi.

It always appeared as though it was Yamaguchi clinging to Tsukishima, and yet the single action the blonde made, made it clear, it was Tsukishima keeping Yamaguchi safe, even if he was human.

“Now. Let’s run.”

**Author's Note:**

> FFS, Its soo short, my head hurts, its too fast paced, probs full of effors... I'm just gonna go to sleep and fix it some other time..I cba.. its not like this trash will get any reads before I wake up.
> 
> Also I HAVE A DANGANRONPA FIC COMING SOON...WITH IZURU ;)
> 
> AND A HATSUKOI MONSTER ONE (LOL IT'S GONNA BE MY FIRST SMUT, KMS XD)
> 
> AND AN UPDATE FOR I'LL HAVE WHAT HE'S HAVING. ^^
> 
> Because I finally got settled in my new house lmao.


End file.
